


Memories of Darkness

by MariaMoonshade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based off of Memories, Deaths will be changed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, kin memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMoonshade/pseuds/MariaMoonshade
Summary: Waking up and seeing Hope's Peak Academy was strange. I was here before, or so I thought? My head hurt when I tried to remember. Nothing came to mind but flashes of red and long strands of darkness..
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my Kin memories as Hajime, Nagito, Fuyuhiko, and Gundham. There will be plot changes and Smut. If this isn't for you, no worries.

"Hey... Can you hear me..." A voice calls out from the blackness. "Hey, are you alright?" I slowly open my eyes and focus on the face above me. "...You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know. We all are." He looks around with his stormy grey eyes. "I mean... With all the crazy stuff that happened..." he pauses and looks at me, "...Hey, are you listening?"

I groan and grab my head. '...What...I don’t... understand...' I sit up and look around. 'Why am I here...?' My head is pounding 'What happened? OK... Don’t panic. First thing’s first. I have to remember…' I groan and breathe slowly trying to calm myself. 'Keep calm, work my brain and unravel my tangled memories. Stop worrying and think! Think, think, think, think, think, think.'  
flashes of red and black. Pink and Red eyes, so many eyes. 'There are shards of memory everywhere… but I think I can piece together what happened. ...Yes...' i stand up slowly '...Come on... That’s right. I’m... I... am..."  
  
===  
  


Waking up and seeing Hope's Peak Academy was strange. I was here before, or so i thought? My head hurts when I try to remember, and nothing comes to mind but flashes of red and long stands of blackness. I shake my head and focus back on the school. I was about to join a community I had revered ever since I was a child.

My dreams were about to become reality, and my reality felt like a dream. “Hope’s Peak Private Academy..." a smile forms on my lips. This is no ordinary school. Nothing about this place is “ordinary.” Not least its importance to me. You know how a young baseball or soccer fan thinks about their favorite team? It goes beyond mere support… it borders on worship. Like a religion. Well, ever since I was young, I’ve held that same kind of reverence for Hope’s Peak Academy. Hope’s Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate and has special approval and rights from the government.  
The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.

When people talk about Hope’s Peak Academy, one particular phrase always comes up: “Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life”

I can say with confidence that this is not a joke or an exaggeration. Many of the top players in every kind of field and profession are graduates of Hope’s Peak. Because of this reputation, people have come to refer to it as “The Academy of Hope.”

There are two requirements for becoming a Hope’s Peak student… “One must be a high-school student” and “One must be top in their respective field” Hope’s Peak Academy doesn’t hold entrance exams, or even accept applications. You don’t go to them - they come to you. Enrollment is by invitation only.  
Then, in accordance with their particular skills... Every Hope’s Peak student ends up being called a “Super High-school Level” something or other. And, at long last, I, too, am able to attend this wonderful school. My heart’s wish had been granted. To tell the truth, the circumstances in my case are slightly unusual. ...But that’s a story for another time. Honestly, I don’t think it’s such a big deal. You’ll find out for yourselves soon enough.

More importantly, let me introduce myself. Honestly, I’m not so special to warrant a formal introduction, and whenever I’m asked to give one I get terribly embarrassed… But since it’s customary, I thought I’d let you hear it. My name is Hajime Hinata.

I have one and only one reason for coming to Hope’s Peak Academy. I revere this school. It represents everything I have ever aspired to become. Yes, I pretty much worship it. My lifelong dream has always been to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, so I, too, could stand proud… That has always been my one and only ambition…  
That has always been my one and only ambition…  
Always always _always always always_

 _alwaysalways **alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysMeMyselfconsciousNonIndividualityembarrassinguniformityjustwhatHopeItalent▲individualitybrokenPprobably■finallyIalways○DdomyBestmydreamcomestrue~+i*  
  
**_ === _ **  
  
**_

H…Huh…?  
…What’s going on? …It’s a door. There’s a door here. …But more importantly, I’d better hurry. I mean, I should go into this classroom. “...Should”? Why? When did I decide...?

No! There’s no time for this! If I don’t hurry… I walk through the door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was filled with a vague emptiness.

"Huh..?" I saw people around me and my head hurt from flashes of faces I thought I recognized. 'Its just my imagination' i thought and shook my head  
"…Who are you?" A tall girl with fair skin and Silver hair asks from across the room. My eyes widen in shock "…Eh? w-wel-" I stumble on my words. "Um… are you quite alright? Your face appears most pale…" I look over to see a beautiful girl with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. Her face is etched with concern. "I… I’m…" I stutter from nervousness and sigh. "Hey, maybe… Did you also just enroll here?"another female voice pipe up. Her voice is slightly deeper than the blond girl's.  
"…Ah! Are you all...?" I try to speak again getting interrupted once again. "Yep! That’s what it looks like. We’re the new students here." a whiny sounding male voice pipes up. His yellow jumper makes it hard not to notice him.

So these are… my classmates? Then… I’m inside Hope’s Peak Academy? But that’s…  
"They’re probably gathering all the new students in this classroom." a soft voice says. Her pink eyes sparkle with a mysterious look..  
We’re being… gathered?

I notice a tall.. big.. man with short blond hair and Bright blue eyes.  
"…Oy. How about you at least come into the room?" His Voice interrupts my train of thoughts  
"Eh? O-Oh, excuse me!" ...Why am I suddenly speaking politely? They may all be “Super High-school Level”, but they’re also my classmates...

That’s right… First impressions are essential! I must act dignified! And so, as I tried my best to hide my nervous state behind a blank expression… …I closed the door behind me and took an empty seat in the classroom’s back row...

My dignity aside, though… what the hell just happened? Before I knew what was happening, there was a classroom door in front of me…  
It was as if I’d been drawn there by something… But… how did I come to be outside this classroom?  
I can’t remember… Something… is strange.

I noticed three People In particular that caught my eye. A tall boy with wild platinum blond hair, and pale green/grey eyes. The coat he wears seems to flutter behind him with every movement he makes. Looking at him game me a feeling of discomfort? a flutter?  
i turn my gaze away from him and onto the next. A short, slightly chubby girl with pale strawberry blond hair, beautiful green eyes, and a cute cat backpack. My ears heat up and a brief memory of a chaste kiss fill my mind. I pinch my arm and give a wave to her, receiving a small smile in return.  
My eyes rove to a small young man with golden hair and a grimace that says "O don't have time for you" but his hazel eyes said loneliness. My heart beat in.. sympathy i suppose. The tall girl with Silver braids, gives me a cold look. her striking red eyes give off a deadly warning. I have no intention of fighting.

I am confused by my memories and feelings. After all, I just met these people? Right?

===

"Um, can I ask a question…?" I look at the tall, chubby blond boy again. "...What is it?" His gaze makes me shrink in my desk. " W-Why did you all gather here in this classroom? " I look at everyone sheepishly, "I don’t remember being told to gather here… Are we having the opening ceremony or something in here? "  
  
The boy sighs as if the answer was obvious. "I was just thinking about discussing that matter with everyone." I look at him with a slightly shocked expression on my face "... You.. were? " He rolls his eyes "You don’t mind, do you? It seems we are all here, so we might as well talk about it. " He scans the room seemingly making sure everyone is paying attention. " Eh?! This is everyone?! How'd you figure that, huh?! " A loud punky looking girl shouts, causing me to wince.  
  
The tall boy glares at her then moves on "There are sixteen desks in this classroom. Now that he’s here, there are sixteen of us. " he smirks and looks confident. His face changes to one of superiority "It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. " He looks around the room, judging everyone with his gaze.  
  
"So, what should we talk about?" A short, pudgy boy with chef clothing says. "Does anyone know why we’ve all been gathered in this classroom?" He looks around nervously. The tall Chubby male nods solemnly.  "There’s one thing I want to ask first... Does anyone here actually recall coming to this classroom? " His words have everyone stop and look at him. I nearly fall out of my seat from shock "… Eh?! " We all looked at each other’s faces. Each one wore a startled expression. Not one person raised their hand.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I found myself here… It seems everyone here is the same.  
  
He looks around at everyone then places his hand against his face, with concern in his eyes. "This is not natural. Your stupid faces tell me that you agree. " The redhead that greeted me earlier speaks up. " That’s… that’s strange, you’re right. If no one here can say how they came to this classroom... " She says with a worried face then looks at the tall chubby male in angry surprise "... wait, what do you mean, “stupid faces”?! " she scoffs and places her hands on her hips in annoyance.  
  
The tall chubby male sighs "As soon as I entered the school, I was inexplicably struck dizzy, and then inexplicably found myself outside this classroom." He looks at everyone. "That was my experience. Was everyone’s the same? "  
I nod and swallow my draw spit. "I... It was just like that for me too... "  
The short Pudgy boy looks around surprised "Eh?! It wasn’t just me?? Everyone getting dizzy at the same time… that’s kinda suspicious! " Everyone avoided the other's gazes. No one could disagree.  
  
A skinny girl covered in bandages speaks up in a soft timid voice "I… It’s very unlikely to be a coincidence, isn’t it…? " The tall chubby man nods and chuckles dryly "Which means it isn’t one."  
"... What? " A female voice says from the small crowd of Ultimates. The tall man folds his arms "In other words, this strange phenomenon had some kind of a purpose behind it. " What he’s saying makes sense, but... What purpose is being served by this? And for whom?  
I don’t like this...  
  
A deep voice clears its voice "Ku…! We’re skipping ahead here. The dizziness isn’t the only issue. " I look over to the scarily buff man in the corner. " What else is there? " The skinny male in the yellow jumpsuit said nervously. The buff man steps forward and folds his arms "I mean we should tackle the details before we look at the big picture. Before we try to figure out why we’ve been gathered here, we need to figure out why we can’t leave. " he opens his eyes and scans everyone's face.  
  
A tall muscular girl stands up from her seat on top of a desk. "Huh? Whadd’ya mean we can’t leave?! " her surprised face matched our own. The Pudgy chef boy takes a step forward "Eh?! N… No way! " He ran up to the door in panic, and pulled on the doorknob with all his strength. But no matter how he pulled, the door wouldn't open. The rattling of the door made my stomach drop in fear. He slams his fist against the door "I… It won’ open! Why won’ it open?! "  
the redheaded girl stands up "Eh?! What’s going on?! " she clasps her hands together and looks around.  
  
"Right after we came here, I felt an urge and figured I’d go use the crapper..." The buff man says with a grimace "But that door wouldn’t budge an inch! " He points furiously at the door. " The hell’s goin’ on?! " the skinny pink haired boy practically screeches. The buff guy picks his nose casually "If I couldn’t open it with all my strength, you guys don’t stand a chance. " he flicks something away and crosses his arms.  
A small girl in a Kimono stands up "Ehhhh? Why won’t it open? Everything’s gone weird! " I nod in agreement "S… She’s right! Everything’s weird! " i gestured towards the door "I mean, when I came in here the door opened easily… It didn’t feel like it locked behind me when I closed it…! " A voice cuts through my thoughts "I don’t know the details..." the silver braided girl says "But for now, it seems we need to accept that we’re locked in."  
  
... Locked in? My face gets hot and tears prick my eyes "W… What’s happening …? " I felt my body becoming heavy. Severe anxiety began pushing down on both my shoulders. "I don’t like this. At all. Somethin’ shady’s goin’ on... " The skinny pink haired boy states as he rubs the back on his neck.  
"Or maybe… Maybe this is some kind of an “entrance exam”? " My thoughts seemed to freeze at the words of the Wild haired boy. " ... An entrance exam? At Hope’s Peak Academy? "  
  
The regal looking girl raises her hand "But... I had thought Hope’s Peak Academy beyond such... " She says what was already on my mind. Hope's Peak Academy has never had an entrance exam from what has been said. The tall boy sighs "Maybe that’s just what they say publicly, and there’s actually a special secret exam once the students enroll..."  
  
A small high-pitched voice cuts through the tense atmosphere "Ah! That’s not it! This isn’t an entwance exam! "  
  
The tall chubby boy looks around "... What was that, just now? " The angry blond from before speaks up "Hey, Fatso… Don’t go making baby voices… "causing the tall chubby boy to sigh "I don’t feel like arguing about my body weight right now, but that voice wasn’t coming from me." the muscular girl crosses her arms "Huh? So, who was it then? "  
  
"Um, it was meee!" the small voice appears again  
  
The buff man takes up a fighting stance "WHO IS IT? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?! "causing everyone to jump. " ... Isn’t it coming from behind that podium? " The pink eyed girl says as she covers her eyes like a visor and looks over at the podium. Behind… the podium…?  
  
"Bingo! It seems everyone’s here, so wet’s begin! " The voice says Cheerily  
  
Everyone looks over at the podium as a white.. Rabbit..? With white wings appears waving a cutesie wand and tossing glitter into the air. It appears to be designed like a typical magical girl in an anime.  
  
The regal girl with the ponytail is the first to speak "What is that thing…? " followed bu the freckled redhead. " Um… I think it’s a stuffed doll... " her confusion goes unnoticed to the white rabbit as she throws another cloud of glitter into the air. " ... Thaaat’s wight. I’m a stuffed doll. I’m made of felt. " she giggles sweetly, "My name is“Magical Girl Miwacle ★ Usami”… but you can just call me Usami! " She swings her wand and points to everyone on the classroom. " I’m your teacher, everyone. Pweased to meet you!" She covers her mouth with a giggle.

  
  
===

"H…Huh? Am I hallucinating? I…Is everyone else seein’ this?" The pudgy boy looks around warily at everyone, hoping that he wasn't alone presumably. His words are confirmed by the Skinny boy in the jump suit. "I can see it too…" he looks like hes holding his beanie on from the shock. The Muscilar girl speaks up as well "Hey, why is that chihuahua talking?!" her words cause visible confusion on the punky girls face. "Eh?! Is that thing a chihuahua?!"  
  
The Stuffed animal looks at the two girls. "Do you know what a bunny wabbit is, everyone? It’s a vewwy wuvly animal with fwuffy fwuffy fur." She looks at everyone with a smile. "That’s what I am! I’m a singing, dancing, talking bunny wabbit mascot!" The pudgy, chef boy looks at the rabbit in horror "W…Wait a second! Let me put my thoughts in order, please!" causing the rabbit to smile sweetly. "Go wight ahead!"

"Um, you’re with me, guys, right?" The pudgy boy fidgets nervously. "I’ve never heard of such a thing as a singing, dancing, talking stuffed doll..." The short angry blond nods and swallows. "I…It must be moved by remote control... It’s nothing but a noisy child’s toy..." The pink haired boy speaks up, "That kind of movement? From a remote control? This isn’t toy-level technology..." his words cause the Short blond to scoff.  
  
The tall, chubby boy speaks up. "The problem isn’t how this thing is moving. It’s what it seems to be saying." He looks at he stuffed Rabbit "You know, don’t you. You know what kind of situation we’re in...!" The rabbit giggles at his words, "Of course I know! I’m the supervising teacher for this field twip, after all!" Her words cause the Tall, chubby boy's voice to falter. "Field trip...? What do you mean, “field trip”?"  
  
The white rabbit chortles sweetly at him. "It means a school event where students go on a twip and perform gwoup activities under the supervision of a teacher!"  
  
I look around and then to the rabbit. My awe and nervousness expressed itself in my words. "W…We weren’t asking for a definition..."  
  
  
She seems to ignore my words as she stands up on the Podium. "Let’s get going! Your fun field twip starts nooow!" She raises her wand and gives it a little swirl.  
  
 **…Starts?  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are Appreciated!


	2. Figuring this Out.. Hopefully

The White Rabbit Waves her wand in a circle causing glitters to surround us and the classroom. A bright light flashes and I have to cover my eyes. The whole room shakes violently and the ceiling suddenly opens, bringing the walls down with it. I open my eyes and notice we're suddenly on a beach.

"...What...?" I double take at the surroundings around me. "...What...?" I couldn’t trust my own eyes. Not just my eyes. I couldn’t trust my mind... I couldn’t trust the world itself. The classroom broke apart as if it was the set of a play, and then, before our eyes... ...Was a blue sky and white clouds... A blue sea and white waves... "What the hell is this?!" I shouted louder than i meant to. However you approached it, it was abnormal. Clearly outrageous. Completely absurd. And so, thoroughly... wrong.

There is a gentle crash of waves against the shore, and seagull cries are heard in the distance. This would be relaxing... If it weren't under such strange circumstances...

"Wha… wha…" the pudgy, chef boy whispers to himself, looking like he's going to throw up. He suddenly screams in fear "Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!" everyone is too wrapped up in their own confusion to notice his screams. The skinny pink haired boy looks around nervously "It’s a trick, right??" The punk girl starts crying "W…Where are we?!" She cry's out. The redhead clutches her chest in fear. "W…Why?! How?!" She looks around with a sick look in her face.

Usami looks at everyone and taps her Wand against the podium. "Hey, everyone! Pwease calm down! Pwease! Pwease! There’s no need for panic! Take a good look around!" She smiles and geatures around to the beach. "It’s a beauuutiful sea, isn’t it…? Can’t you already feel your soul cleansing? Every bad thing is being waaashed awaaay..."

"Wait." The silver haired girl says to Usami. "We want a detailed explanation! Where in heavens are we?" Everyone that isn't freaking out looks over to the two and nod. Usami gives everyone a conci=erned look. "Where…? It’s obvious, isn’t it…?" She smiles and throws her arms above her head, "Somewhere! Beyond the sea! Can’t you see?!"

The girl covered in bandages looks around nervously "W..We know we’re by the sea, but… why are we here?!" She looks like shes going to faint any moment. Usami gives the girl a concerned look. "You know… if you keep shouting like that your thwoat is going to get sore." As Usami says that the blond, regal girl walks forward. "But… it’s most strange that there should be an ocean here… We were at the school but a moment ago..." Usami looks at her and nods. "Pweease west assured, that was just our field twip’s beginning!"

The punky girl who was crying stands up suddenly, wiping her tears away. "What’s up with this sudden field trip, huh?! This is all going way too fast!" I nod in agreement. "S...She’s right...! We all came here because we just got into Hope’s Peak Academy." At my words Usami looks away from us all with a guilty expression. "Oooh. Hope’s Peak Academy... I see..." She looks back to us, without any trace of her previous expression. "You’re still wowwied abowt Hope’s Peak Academy! In that case.." She smiles, and closes her eyes happily. "Pwease forget all abowt it! That’s what this field twip is aaall abowt!"

"...Huh?" ..forget?

The angry blond steps forward "What do you mean, “forget all about it”, you bastard?!" He points at her angrily. "We worked our ASSES off to be able to come here! Don't just going around saying "Forget about it"!" The tall, chubby boy nods and crosses his arms at Usami. "Oy. Who are you? What are you scheming?" Everyone voices their displeasure at her words. Usami looks around at us with a shocked expression. "Howawa? I am not scheming anything! I’m doing all of this for you!" She raises her wand adn throws glitter into the air with a smile. "More than anything, I pway that a biiig “hope” grows inside your hearts! That’s why this island is fwee of danger! So don’t be afwaid, okay?" She gives us all a nervous smile.

"Island…? Did you say “island”?" The tall wild haired boy speaks up causing Usami to beam with a confident pose. "Yep! This is a beauuutiful southern island. There is nothing to be afwaid of here. There aren’t even any other people. It’s an island made juuust for you!" Her happy smile can't ease my discomfort and worry. "A…A desert island?" My words slip out of my mouth.

The wild haired boy jumps back in fear "Don’t tell me… you’re going to make us kill each other on this uninhabited island…?!" I can't help but gasp and look around at everyone. Their faces mirror my own horrified one. Usami's expression thankfully mimics everyone else's though. "Howawa! K…Kiwweachother?!" She stutters out with a horrified voice. "G…God forbid!" she appears to swallow, "Violence, hurting other people, and other such wild activities are forbidden on this island! “Kiwwing”… even just saying the word out loud..." She shivers and covers her head. "Kyaa! Scawy!"

The tall, chubby boy crosses his arms and glares at Usami. "In that case, what’s the point of this “field trip”? What are you going to make us do?" The white rabbit ignores his glare and smiles. "It’s time for my speech!" she giggles. "Everyone. Pwease stwengthen your bonds of fwiendship as you enjoy your pweasant stay on this island! This is the rule of this “Heart-thumping Field Twip”!"

The tall, chubby boy makes a face. "Heart-thumping… Field Trip…?" his expression would have been funny in much different circumstances. Usami giggles happily, "Pwease waise your hope as you enjoy quiet, peeeaceful days where noothing happens, no one gets hurt and no one suffers… This is what this wuvly, wuvly “Heart-thumping Field Twip” is all about…" She poses confidently with a happy grin. "That’s the assignment I’m giving you on this island!"

"Wha…!" I look around at everyone else. "What… the hell…?!" I feel my heart thump hard at everything that is going on. Usami smiles gently. "Um, and so… Let our “Heart-thumping Field Twip” begin!!"

It goes without saying, but I couldn’t keep up. There was no way I could keep up. I felt the familiar feeling of tears and panic. And then, as if a thick curtain dropped down on me... I went blank.

===

"Hey... Can you hear me..." A voice calls out from the blackness. "Hey, are you alright?" I slowly open my eyes and focus on the face above me. "...You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know. We all are." He looks around with his stormy grey eyes. "I mean... With all the crazy stuff that happened..." he pauses and looks at me, "...Hey, are you listening?"

I groan and grab my head. I sit up and look around. 'Why am I here...?' My head is pounding 'What happened?' I groan and breathe slowly trying to calm myself down. I stand up and look at the Wild haired boy. He's much taller than i realised.. He gives me a look of concern. "You… are OK, right?" I focus onto him. His Grey eyes sucking me in. "...I..." '..love your eyes..' what? I look away embarrassed. "...Just… Leave me alone." He smiles and helps me off the ground. "Oh, I couldn’t possibly leave someone who looks as sick as you alone." I blush and look at my shoes. I decide to let my silence do the talking. Golden sand… Blue sea… Strong, bright sunlight blazing down… And a gentle sea breeze caressing my skin… I have no idea what’s going on. I was supposed to be at Hope’s Peak Academy. So why… Why am I here?

I look at him once again. "That… thing said we’re on a southern island, didn’t it?" The wild haired boy looks at me, his concerned look melting into a smile. "Yeah, that’s right." He looks at me expectantly, but I have more pressing matters, than dealing with people. What the hell happened? I… have no idea. That’s the one and only thing I know for sure.

I look around me, taking note of my surroundings. There are palm trees littering the beach, but that's not really a surprise given where we are. Though, the thing attached to the tree isn't normal. There's a monitor attached to it? Why? I can't understand what it would be useful for on a desert island. I pan my gaze over to the ocean, avoiding the boy with my eyes. A crystal clear blue sea… Essential to any island paradise. Not that I’m impressed or anything. It’s not like I ever really wanted to visit such a place myself. It's always seemed so.. boring. Now that we're here, I can definitely agree with that.

As I look at the ocean, something glimmers in the corner of my eye. Is that..? "Hm? This is a camera, isn’t it? …A security camera?" my eyes widen from the realization. "Are they spying on us?!" The wild haired boy walks over to the camera and inspects it. "I wouldn’t call it spying... I think you could say they’re watching over us to keep us from danger..." He looks over at me with a smile. "But hey, you can’t help but feel worried about things you have no control over, can you?" I fold my arms at his comment. What’s up with this guy…? How can he keep so calm in this situation? ...Is he really that easygoing? I can't see how you'd be able to do that.

"So, how about it? Are you feeling any better?" His voice breaks through my thoughts. "Um… I know you’re all messed up right now because of what happened, but... We should really introduce ourselves, don’t you think?" I look him and shrug. "Yeah… I guess we should." The wild haired boy ignored my apprehension and smile widely. "...Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagito Komaeda." I nod and he gives me an expectant look. "Oh, and since we’re introducing ourselves... I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope’s Peak Academy." He frowns "...Though, in my case, it’s kind of a lousy talent." His comment has me interested. "Why would you call a talent “lousy”...?" I look at him curiously.

Nagito sighs. "My talent is having good luck." I can't help but sputter at his words. "...Excuse me?" He has to be joking. As if he read my mind he his hands up like you would to calm a child. "I’m not joking. It’s official. That’s my talent." He smiles halfheartedly. "They called me “Super High-school Level Good Luck”." I can't help but look at him like he has a bug on his face. "You’re serious? Super High-school Level... Good Luck?" Nagito laughs with a nod. "According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery... And the winner invited to enroll as a bearer of “Super High-school Level Good Luck”." He crosses his arms and looks at me, " What I’m saying is… I’m here because of my exceptional good fortune. Literally." 

Chosen by lottery… What the hell were they thinking? I mean, is “Good Luck” even really a “talent”? Surely, just having a lottery ensures… Nevermind. It’s a mystery. Leave it at that. Nagito looks at me curiously. "You look like you’re not really sure what to make of this." I blush and look away. "No… it’s not that at all…" He got my thoughts spot on... He smiles at me gently "No, it’s fine. I’m not sure what to think about it myself. I’m just a regular high-school student with no talent. I never thought I could get into Hope’s Peak." Nagito's expression becomes.. curious. "At first, I got scared and tried to refuse the invitation. But they insisted." He smiles and looks at me again. "Apparently, the luck factor is still a mystery for Hope’s Peak’s staff. And so, for the sake of research, the school picks one “Super High-school Level Good Luck” by lottery each year."

Nagito looks around us. "Hope’s Peak sure is amazing for researching such a trivial thing as “luck” so diligently… I’m glad that it makes it possible for someone like me to enter the school, but…" Someone like him? "On the other hand… I feel a little out of place." He looks back at me with an apologetic expression. "Ah, I’m sorry… I can’t help having some negative feelings. It’s a bad habit of mine. Um, that’s it for my introduction!" I shake my head and smile at him. "No worries, We all have those thoughts." Nagito smiles at my words. Huh. Nagito Komaeda… He comes across as a little wishy-washy, but, at the very least, he doesn’t seem like a bad person.

"It’s your turn now." Nagito's words cut into my thoughts. "Oh. My name is Hajime Hinata!" Nagito smiles and looks at me curiously. "…I have a question, Hinata-kun. What kind of Super High-school Level ability do you have?" I open my mouth to say it... "Um, I…" my brain suddenly stopped functioning. "I… I…" It isn’t a particularly tough question… Why is this so difficult? Again, my mind reached out for the memory I needed. Again, it came back with nothing.

What’s going on? It’s like I’m trying to read a book whose pages are being wiped clean as I look… I really had been starting to feel better. But now… "Huh…?" I can't help but vocalize my confusion. My body shivered from the force of the discomfort.

"Hinata-kun… is something wrong?" Nagito's voice filtered to my ears. "What? N…No…! I think I’m still a little bit confused… I… can’t seem to remember very well…" He gives me a concerned look. "You can’t remember…?" He puts his hand against his face and hums in thought. "I suppose… with everything that’s happened, some memory loss isn’t that strange." He smiles at me once again. "I’m sure it’s just shock, or something… I’m sure you’ll recover soon! So… try not to worry too much, okay?" Nagito gives me a pat on the shoulder. I give him a small, worried smile. "Yeah… I guess…"

Nagito Clasps his hands together with a smile. "Well… it looks like we’re done with our introductions. I’m not really sure what’s going on, but I hope we can be friends."

A small chime, rings from somewhere nearby. I look around with confusion. "Hey, did you hear something just now?! T… There was a strange noise… I think it came from…!" Confused, I thrust my hand into my pocket. I think that mechanical sound came from in here… Reaching in my pocket i feel a cool rectangle and pull it out. "W… What is this thing? It looks like a smartphone or something…" I look over at Nagito. "Why is it in my pocket?" Nagito gives me a look of concern and pulls his own out "Usami just gave them to us. Don’t you remember…?" I shake my head helplessly. "Oh, right, right… I think you were in the middle of passing out when that happened…" I ponder what he said and the device in my hands. A few flashes of the commotion come back to mind. "N… Now that you say that, I think I remember something like that happening" I give him a look "…So, what is it?" my eyes scan over the device once more, as I'm doing so a familiar voice shows up, nearly scaring me out of my wits. "It’s an Ewectwonic Student Handbook!" I shout in surprise and whip around to see Usami, with her now predictable innocent smile. "H…Hey, how… Where the hell did you come from?!" 

Usami smiles "Aww, did I startle you? I’m so sowwy." her words sound insincere, "Tee-hee… I’m not ashamed of apologies. They’re vewy important!" she pauses and give me a more serious look. "…By the way, isn’t that thing so cool? Isn’t it? It’s a cwucial part of this field twip, so pweeease don’t lose it!" She smiles but it doesnt quite reach her eyes. I guess shes serious about it. "…This device is… important?" Usami nods and throws some more glitter in the air, causing me to cough. "My task for everyone is to use this Ewectwonic Student Handbook and gather “Hope Shards”!" …Hope Shards? my head cocks to the side as I wait to hear what she has to say. "You see, when you deepen your bonds with your classmates on this island, you acquire “Hope Shards”. The more you get along with everyone, the more “Hope Shards” you gather." She giggles and practically hugs her wand in excitement. "I want you to gather as many “Hope Shards” as you can, and make your Hope flower bwoom... That’s the goal of this field twip!" She flicks her wand and throws some more glitter happily in the air, "Wuv! Wuv!!" she sings sweetly and disappears. Wait.. What? "Hey, wait!" …She’s gone. That stuffed doll doesn’t just walk and talk. It seems she can teleport as well. I sigh in exasperation. I don’t get it at all. Who is operating that thing?! I shake my head and my attention returns back to Nagito. "What are these… “Hope Shards”, she said? What are they for? ...And why does she even want them so badly? It’s like we’re playing a game..." Nagito smiles and nods his head sympathetically. "If this is just a game, it’d be a relief... If nothing else, it’d mean we’re not actually in any danger." I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to ease my growing headache, and nod. "I… I guess you’re right...  
No he is right..

"But… more importantly," I look at Nagito expectantly, "you still don’t know anything about the others, do you?" Nagito smiles, "I think you should go and introduce yourself to everyone." I nod slowly. I don't want to... but, "Yeah… I probably should. But, where did they all go?" Nagito Smiles and pats his hand on my shoulder, "That's the spirit! I think they’re still exploring the island." I look at him with a surprise. "Are you serious? They went exploring?" He nods and gives a thoughtful look. "We’ve been told to live here… so we figured we should probably get a feel for the place. What kind of island is this? Is there a way off? Do we have food and supplies?" Nagito's words cause my anxiety filled thoughts run wild in my head. Nagito pokes my face, causing me to jump. "Anyway, why not look around yourself, and make your introductions while you’re at it? I’ve already spoken to everyone… but I’d like to tag along while you explore, if that’s OK." I nod and give him a grateful smile. It seems I’ve got myself a partner... I suppose I should be thankful. Exploring alone doesn’t sound very enjoyable. "Let’s go, then!" He smiles and starts walking away, probably to where the others have gone. I can’t help but wonder though… Is everyone really alright with this? Can we really just take this unusual situation so easily? Is this what fresh air and sunlight does to people? I clench my fists in frustration. Or maybe… it’s something that Usami did to us? A voice inturrupts my thoughts, "What’s wrong, Hinata-kun? We should go." I jump in surprise and go to follow him. "Y…Yeah. I'm fine." I lie to myself and Nagito. 'Whatever the case… it can’t hurt to investigate this… nightmare. It is a nightmare, right? Only one way to find out, I guess.'

I use my time walking with Nagito to look in the Student Handbook I was given. Turning it on there are 7 icons lined up on the left side of the screen. A map, though it doesn't open. A question mark, nothing useful there. I sigh and move onto the next icon. There are two pixelized people for the icon. Report card huh? I click the icon and am brought to a page. I see my face, and the faces of the other students on the island. As i scan all the faces, i notice a small blue diamond has been added in the bank star next to his face. 'I guess, these are the Friendship Shards? I'll look more into that later. For now..' I press the back button and look at the last remaining icons. There's a green Book icon, titled guide. Maybe this will give us information as to why we're here? I'll look into that later once i've met everyone. I look at the next icon. It's a pink rabbit with bow titled Pet. That's interesting. I tap the icon and it opens to a pixelized room with an egg in the middle. "Aww. It’s still an egg. The hearts say “Hope Measure” and the skulls “Despair Measure”. Then we have the number of steps needed to make it grow, and the total number of steps. Not much we can do until it hatches, though, so..." I exit out of the Pet icon and look at the final one. Finally, System. Nothing interesting in there, unless you enjoy controlling sound levels or returning to main menus.

I sigh and press the power button on the side of the student handbook, putting it to sleep. Nagito clears his throat and looks at me. Oh, right, I almost forgot… There’s a map of the island in our handbooks… Exploring the island is going to be very easy if we use it!" Ah yes, you conveniently remember the map after I look in the student handbook. I give him a suspicious look, but he ignores me and continues. "Also, I… ah… I looked up information about everyone before I came to the school. I can tell you some useful stuff about most of them. Not all of them, though." I look at him in surprise. "...You mean, you actually found information about them on the web?" Which he return in turn "Eh? You don’t know? Whenever Hope’s Peak Academy recruits a new class, the message boards go a bit crazy." He says this like it's a well known fact, but his words have me too curious to pay attention to his tone. "Does that mean… did you find something about me on there too…?" I look at him with hope as he seems to think a bit about my question. "No, I don’t think so… There was way too much info for me to read, though… Maybe I missed it?" He laughs before continuing, "Quite a coincidence, isn’t it? You can’t remember anything yourself, after all." I sigh, It can’t be that there just wasn’t anything about me written there, can it? I mean, the one thing I have no doubt of is that I did join Hope’s Peak Academy… Nagito interrupts my thoughts once again "Anyway, let’s go on our introductory journey. I’ll try not being useless." I nod, still not sure what to do with the new information. "Y… Yeah. Let’s go." I guess I’d better introduce myself to everyone and find out what they’re like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are Appreciated!


End file.
